Laura
by MrsRickGrimes
Summary: Laura was on her way to Port Royale when the passenger liner "The Lady Egidia" is lost at sea. In a rowing boat, along with her father and sister, a ship flying no colours appears on the horizon. Little does she know her whole life is about to change. (Jack Sparrow/OC)
1. The Lady Egidia

**The Lady Egidia**

The small passenger liner, "The Lady Egidia" rocked violently against the thrashing sea as Captain Telby tried to steer her through the storm. He had made this journey a hundred times and never had he seen a storm as rough as this one. He was ferrying only three passengers, an old merchant travelling with his two daughters to Port Royale. The old merchant had spent all evening getting drunk on rum and boasting how he was making this journey to find husbands for his daughters. Captain Telby felt the boat rock a little too violently for his liking and almost lost his footing. The waves thrashed onto the deck and the wood creaked loudly beneath his feet.

Laura turned restlessly in her bunk as the boat rocked wildly listening to the sounds of her older sister, Caroline, being seasick in the adjacent room. She tried to close her eyes wishing for sleep to come when the sound of someone hammering on the door made her bolt upright as Clara, Captain Telby's wife burst in.

"Get on yer feet girl and get dressed. The boats taking in water" she cried out. Laura stared at the older woman with wide eyes and scrambled out, panic rising in her chest as she pulled on her boots. As she ran into the narrow corridor, Caroline met her wrapped in a dressing gown barefoot, her wild red hair all over the place and her face white as a sheet. Clara pushed them both towards the deck and the bitter coldness of the night was the first thing that hit Laura.

"Our father" shrieked Caroline.

"Your father's helping Telby lower the rowing boat" Clara yelled over the storm.

A chill ran through Laura's spine as she stared into the blackness. They were in the middle of nowhere, out in a raging storm, not knowing whether they would survive the night. She was visibly shaking not just from the cold but the terrible fear that pulsed through her body. She watched as her father descended into the small boat first, her heart stopping for a moment when he almost stumbled overboard. Instead of recoiling in fear, he simply gave out a hearty laugh and Laura realised he was drunk. It occurred to her then; he had been more drunk than sober these last few months ever since her mother had passed away.

"C'mon, dearies" he bellowed.

The boat suddenly lurched forward and all of them lost their footing. Caroline fell into the boat and let out a cry of pain as she landed on her ankle. Laura scrambled onto her feet looking around and realised Clara was gone. Captain Telby was screaming something and Laura watched in horror as he jumped into the water.

_Oh god, Clara's been swept overboard. And she can't swim._

Those next few seconds that followed were the worst. Neither Captain Telby or Clara resurfaced and as the water swirled around her feet, Laura realised if she wanted to live, she needed to get on that rowing boat. She didn't dare look back as she clumsily climbed in and unloosened the rope that tethered them to the passenger line.

Laura wasn't sure how many hours had passed as she watched the first signs of daylight start to break across the horizon. The rowing boat didn't possess any oars so they had been aimlessly drifting. The sea wasn't as rough bur she certainly wasn't calm. Every move made Caroline's stomach heave as she tried not to move her swollen ankle. Their father had fallen asleep and Laura shut her eyes trying to regain some composure as his drunken snores filled her ears.

"Look" Caroline suddenly shouted and Laura's eyes flew open.

_A ship. Yes it was a ship. They were saved but wait…_

"It's not flying any colours" breathed Laura.


	2. The Eye Does Not Go Wanting

**The Eye Does Not Go Wanting**

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm staring out at the small boat drifting without direction in the distance. He lifted his telescope and focused onto the other rowing boat which was being manned by Gibbs and was now closing in on their stranded counterparts. Cotton's parrot has raised the alarm by flying around Jack's head squawking "man overboard, man overboard." Jack was on the brink of shooting the blasted bird when Gibbs alerted there was indeed a boat floating out aimlessly in the water and he thought he could see a woman on board. As Gibbs pulled up beside the strangers boat, Jack saw the woman splashing the sides as if trying to row away with her hands but it wasn't working and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Stay away, you blazing fiend!" yelled Laura as she tried to bat away Gibbs hands as he tried to grip onto their boat.

"I mean ye no harm, miss" called out Gibbs as he tried to steady the boat.

"Dirty, thieving, lying pirate" she shouted this time managing to dislodge his grip.

"For the love of god, wench, I'm tryin' to help ye."

"Uh, uh, what's goin' on?" her father snorted waking up, the cold, sea air sobering him up immediately.

"Pirate's, father," she called out and pointed towards the Pearl.

"We've come to bleedin' help ye, if our intention was to kill ye, you'd be dead."

"This man seems honourable enough" her father said and Laura stared at him as if he had lost his mind. He was a complete moron, a dangerous moron. She felt powerless as both her father and sister boarded the other boat. She had no other option but to follow. Gibbs had warned Caroline not to put weight on her ankle and laughed when their father had asked if they had rum which he had answered there was plenty of. As they pulled up against the side of The Black Pearl, Gibbs turned to Laura.

"I advise ye lass, don't say anything. Let me do the explainin'. Don't want any of that blasted pirate talk from ye, understand?" he whispered and she simply looked at him.

Jack took a swig of rum as there new guests climbed aboard. The first was a young woman with curly red hair and she was leaning on Gibbs for support. Jack realised she was hurt and beckoned for Gibbs to take her to his cabin to rest. He sized the small stout man that pulled himself on deck next and watched as the man tipped his hat towards each member of the crew. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of their last guest. Her long brown hair was tangled and wet from the spray of the sea and when those wild, emerald eyes met his, he felt a heat rise within him. She was beautiful. Her nightdress didn't leave much to the imagination and he forced himself to look at her face instead.

"And what's yer name, darlin'?" he drawled, his eye's twinkling.

"You wouldn't be fit to speak it, pirate" she hissed. Instantly she regretted losing her temper and felt fear rise within her but instead the pirate grinned at her.

"Spirited, I like that. There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting," he whispered seductively.


	3. Confession's

**Confessions**

Laura listened to the creaking of the wood as the Pearl rocked gently from side to side. Caroline clutched her weak stomach; her sea sickness was just as bad as it had been the night before. After slapping Jack Sparrow and being threatened to be sent to the brig, Gibbs had appeared and managed to diffuse the situation. Both sisters had been allowed to stay in the Captains cabin on the principle they were "ladies" while her father slept down below with the rest of the crew, no doubt having a good time drinking all the rum. Jack has warned them he would not be dropping them off to Port Royale as he mentioned something about having "bad dealings" there but instead they would be dropped off to the port of Tortuga.

"Caroline" whispered Laura sitting up in the four poster bed.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be married"

"What?" Caroline asked sitting up staring at her younger sister in bewilderment.

"Not yet, I mean."

"Laura, you knew this day would come. It's the natural order of things. Papa will find us husbands, perhaps a baron or a merchant."

"Or a drunk. Caroline, I don't want that for me. And either should you. Father will accept the first man that makes him a generous enough offer. I don't want to be bought" said Laura scrambling out of the bed and pulled on her boots.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk, I need some air" Laura said her voice cracking slightly pulling on a thick overcoat and leaving the cabin. She walked through the narrow corridor and up the stairs that led to the lower deck all the while wiping the tears that escaped from the corner of her eyes. The fresh sea air felt refreshing as it hit her face and she leant against the lower rail looking down at the black ocean.

"Can't sleep, love?" Jacks voice came from behind her making her jump a little.

"Well I'm awake, aren't I?" she answered bitterly keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"My tremendous initiative of the female creature informs me that you are troubled," he said leaning against the rail at an angle that forced her to look at him. Laura felt her chin tremble and looked down allowing a few tears to drip onto the floorboards.

"It's just… my father, he plans to get me married and he doesn't care who it is to, he only cares how much money they will offer for me. Caroline tries to invent fantastic stories that a rich merchant will marry her, I suppose it's her way of dealing with it" she said meeting Jacks gaze. "God, I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

Jack studied her for a long moment and then cupped her face with both hands. Instead of pulling away, she simply just looked at him and he gave her a small smile.

"Don't you worry, love. Go back to bed; it'll all look different in the mornin'."

Laura gave him a small nod and he swore just a hint of a smile. He watched as the beautiful creature made her way back to his cabin and readjusted his hat.

"Yes love, it'll all be different in the mornin'" he said to himself.


	4. To Be Married

**To Be Married**

"Miss Laura, wake up."

The sensation of someone shaking her violently and the sound of Gibbs voice pulled Laura from a peaceful slumber. His face was bright red and she saw panic in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Gibbs?" she asked climbing out of the bed.

"Jack intends to make you his wife, make haste. We need to stop this!" he shouted.

Laura stood gormless as Gibbs left the cabin. Caroline having been awoken by the noise looked at her sister in shock.

_"Don't you worry, love. Go back to bed; it'll all look different in the mornin'."_

"Double-crossing, lowlife pirate" yelled Laura as Jack's words rang in her ears from the night before and she burst through the cabin doors.

"Aah, there you are my dear" Jack called as Laura rushed onto the deck.

"Jack Sparrow" she shouted as Gibbs outstretched his arm to keep her back.

"Mrs Sparrow" he called back bowing slightly towards her.

"Capt'ain, this is madness" said Gibbs. "You can't marry her."

"Why not?" asked Jack narrowing his eyes at Gibbs.

"Well, firstly, its bad luck to have a woman on board, sir, secondly, you are Capt'ain Jack Sparrow-"Gibbs began when Laura pushed herself in front of him.

"I'm not marrying you" she yelled.

"Yes, you are, my lass. Jack's offered me 100 gold coins in exchange for your hand and I've accepted his offer" her father said taking a swig of rum.

"So that's what you meant by what you said last night, and then you got my father drunk enough to surrender his daughter to a pirate" she hissed.

"Love, you're misunderstanding my intentions. I am offering to marry you in which saves you from the becoming fate that awaits you in Tortuga which is that you would prob'ly have to marry a fat, smelly drunk….. no offence" Jack said turning to her father who just shrugged. "Instead you get to spend the foreseeable future with a handsome, infamous pirate of the name Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"


	5. Tortuga

**Tortuga**

Laura sat with her knees pulled up to her chest in Gibbs bunk as she refused to stay in Jack's cabin any longer. She felt numb. She had opened her heart up to Jack for a brief moment and instead, he took advantage of her vulnerability for his own means. But what more did she expect from a pirate?

They would be in Tortuga in less than an hour and there her father and sister would take port while she stayed on the Pearl. Jack had told Gibbs that they would pick up some clothes for her including something that could be used for a wedding dress. Then Jack Sparrow would marry himself to her as he was Captain and the only one who could perform the ceremony. She had run below deck and taken refuge in Gibbs quarters. To her surprise no one had come after her. So this was her fate.

_Or was it? _

Thoughts started to circulate in her head, they would indeed be taking port in Tortuga very soon…. she could jump ship there and disappear. Yes, she could. Laura sat upright and pocketed the few gold coins that were scattered beside Gibbs bunk. She was stealing, yes it was wrong but she was sure Gibbs would understand.

Her heart was thudding in her chest the entire time as she hid in what she thought was a cupboard off the main corridor. She could hear voices above on deck and she waited until she was sure the ship had come to a stop. The voices drifted away until there was silence and she carefully came out. It was a straight shot to the deck. She waited a few more moments, then bolted up the gangway and out in the fresh air. Some of the crew were milling around but there was no sign of Jack, her father, Gibbs or Caroline. Her family hadn't even bid farewell…. The rest of the crew seemed disinterested at her presence and she made her break for land. She hoisted herself over the edge and started to manoeuvre down the rope ladder.

_What am I doing? _

She felt completely crazy; it felt so unreal that this was all happening as she swung there for a few moments before jumping the last four feet to the ground. The port was bustling with activity, men were trading, drinking and gambling while women were sitting on men's laps and wearing some of the lowest apparel she had ever seen. Tortuga was another world, one she didn't want to inhabit. As she made her way through the sea of bodies that crowded the docks, she did not realise that Jack Sparrow had been watching her the entire time. He weaved through the crowd just a few feet behind her, his pace steady and strong. He had suspected she would make an attempt to escape and watching her swing herself quite effortlessly down the rope ladder confirmed his thoughts, she was just as unpredictable as the sea and that excited him all the more. She was now heading towards the main part of town and he quickened his pace closing the distance between them. All of a sudden, Laura felt a strong pair of arms grab her around the middle and drag her into an alleyway. She tried to scream and fight back but her attacker was stronger. A hand clasped over her mouth and as she tried to pull free, her attacker pushed her hard against the wall. It was then she saw the identity of her attacker.

"Jack" she breathed relief surging through her as he removed his hand from her mouth. He didn't say anything; he just stared at her with those black eyes and pushed his body against hers. She felt a hand creep up the side of her leg and under her dress. A rush of fear mixed with excitement pulsated through her and Jack felt it. It was like an electric charge between them. He inched his mouth closer to hers yet he did not kiss her like she had expected him to.

"I will take what's mine tonight, love" he whispered.


	6. Choices

**Choices**

Gibbs gulped down the last of his rum and set the bottle down onto the table. He raised his eyes to Laura and felt a stab of sympathy for the lass. She was just a girl, probably not much older than twenty years of age. He didn't think what Jack had done was right, forcing her hand like that, then dismissing her father and sister off the ship without even allowing them to say goodbye. Now he had been put in charge of making sure the girl didn't run off again while Jack attended to some "business".

"Miss Laura, can I get ye another drink?" he asked a bit too cheerfully ignoring the fact she hadn't touched a drop of her first glass. She shook her head, just stared at the candle that was almost dying out. Back in the alley, she felt like a woman possessed. Instead of feeling repulsed by Jack's touch, she had wanted him to kiss her. It was madness, she wasn't even sure of her own feelings anymore.

"Hit me over the head" whispered Gibbs pulling Laura out of her thoughts. She met his gaze, not sure she had heard him right. He saw the confusion in her eyes and placed the glass bottle in her hands.

"Gibbs, what are – "

"Lass, hit me over the head. This way when Jack comes back, he'll find me out cold and you gone. I'm givin' ye a chance to get away" he said urgency in his voice.

"I can't, Gibbs, this is –" she insisted when he grabbed her hand roughly and made her smash the bottle over his head. Laura let out a cry of surprise and stood up from the table as Gibbs collapsed onto the floor, shards of glass falling with him. Some of other patrons in the tavern stopped what they were doing and one of the bar maids rushed over and got onto her knees as Laura backed away.

"Have ye gone mad, girl?" she shouted lifting Gibbs bloody head onto her lap.

* * *

"What do ye been she's gone?" roared Jack as Gibbs leaned back on his seat, holding a wet cloth to his head.

"When I awoke, she was gone-"

"Yes but why is she gone?" he roared again, his eye's flashing with fury.

"Because she's not….here"

"No, Master Gibbs. Because I left you in charge of keeping her… here, then you allow her to knock you out, then she is not here."

"I didn't…. allow her to knock me out, she took me by surprise that's all" lied Gibbs standing up having managed to stem the bleeding.

"Yes well, that's no use to me at all."

"Well, I s'ppose that's the end of that, we'd be headin' back to Pearl then" said Gibbs heading for the tavern door.

"Master Gibbs" called Jack and Gibbs stopped short, swallowing hard.

"Yes, Capt'ain?" he said turning around trying to look as honest as possible.

"Aren't you forgettin' something?"

"And what be that, Capt'ain?"

"I have a compass. A compass that points to what I want most" Jack began extending a finger at Gibbs. "And what I want most is the girl. Got me?"

"Aye, Capt'ain" answered Gibbs feeling his heart sink a little. Jack was indeed right, the compass would direct him to the girl and it would be done. He watched as Jack removed the compass from his belt and snapped it open. He then proceeded to stare at it for a moment, and then stalked forward a few steps, then back again.

"Somethin' wrong?" asked Gibbs, hope laced in his voice.

"Bleedin' things not working" muttered Jack shaking it before snapping it shut and fell back onto a chair, looking defeated.


	7. Curiosity

**Curiosity**

"Perhaps it'd for the best, Capt'ain, now let us do a fair of pirating and get us a good bit of treasure" Gibbs said gripping onto the rope ladder.

"Not all treasure's silver an' gold, mate" Jack said quietly.

Laura wrapped her arms around herself nervously as she stood on the deck of 'The Black Pearl' waiting for Jack and Gibbs to return. After Gibbs had been knocked out by his own hand, not hers; she has fled the tavern after the barmaid threatened to glass her with a bottle. She had no idea where she was going or what she was doing. Gibbs had been rash and thrown her a lifeline but Tortuga wasn't a place for a lone woman to be. Her heart jumped in her chest when a hand gripped onto the side of the deck and Gibbs pulled himself over. He stopped when he saw her standing there and she opened her mouth to speak when Jack Sparrow appeared behind him. Jack wavered for a moment, opening and closing his mouth before turning and muttering something inaudible to Gibbs.

"Lift th' anchor, hoist th' sails, north be our bearin' 'n be quick 'bout It lads!" shouted Jack as he strode towards his cabin pulling open the doors dramatically. Activity filled the ship as the men rushed around her as they prepared to leave port.

"My lady" beckoned Jack extending his hand and Laura felt her heart start to beat as she made her way over to him. She paused as she took his hand and he gave her a small grin, beckoning for her to go inside.

"Gibbs, see that we're not disturbed" Jack called to his first mate.

Laura turned around to see Jack leaning against both set of doors, grinning broadly at her. She felt a smile tugging at her lips as he strode over, a glint in his eye.

"So couldn't resist, eh?" he purred stopping in front of her.

"Something like that" she whispered as he tangled his long fingers into her hair.

"I knew you would come to my side" he whispered.

"And how's that?" she whispered back, feeling his body press up against hers.

"Curiosity" he breathed wrapping his arms around her hips and pulling her into him. His mouth searched for hers and he kissed Laura fiercely pushing her back towards the bed. Laura pulled her mouth away from his then and he stared at her with those dark eyes which were nearly black in the soft candlelight of his cabin.

"What's wrong love?" he whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"You haven't married me yet" she murmured as he inched his mouth closer to hers.

"So I haven't, love….do I, Captain Jack Sparrow take Laura to be my wife? I do. And do you Laura take Captain Jack Sparrow to be your husband?" he asked brushing her hair to the side revealing her neck before kissing it.

"I do" she laughed quietly and he grinned at her.

"Then I now pronounce us husband and wife, I may kiss my bride" he whispered before kissing her soft and slow at first then he deepened the kiss, his hands pulling at her dress. He pushed her down onto the bed as she helped him pull off his shirt and heard herself gasp out loud when his hand suddenly slid down between her legs. She lost all sense of time or reality as the remaining layers of clothing were dropped on the floor and focused on the only thing that mattered at that moment; warm flesh pressing and moving against her own, the rising sensations that made her skin tingle as if it were electrified. She opened her eyes when he raised himself to look at her face, his expression dark and almost predatory. A shiver ran down her spine and the heat in her body intensified when he pushed inside her with one hard, sudden thrust that was almost painful. He gripped a handful of her hair tightly and whispered her name hoarsely against her neck as the natural rhythm took over, and soon they were both lost in wave after wave of intense pleasure.


	8. Old Foes

**Old Foes**

The sunlight from the warm Caribbean sun streamed in through the window of the cabin and Laura awoke, a smile creeping on her lips as she looked over at Jack who was snoring softly beside her. It was a beautiful day…. all of a sudden both set of doors were flung open and a man strode in cocking his pistol towards Jacks sleeping form. Laura let out a small scream as she tried to cover herself with the sheets and Jack woke up with a jolt, muttering 'bloody hell' when he saw his new guest.

"Jack" drawled Captain Barbossa keeping the pistol fixed on him.

"Hector, good t' see you again" Jack said pulling himself out of bed completely naked and Barbossa averted his eye's, shaking his head in disgust. Laura pulled the sheets around her closer and watched as Jack pulled on his breeches.

"What honour do I owe for this visit, eh?" he said pouring himself some rum.

"There be no honour with ye, Jack Sparrow. I've come for the Pearl" Barbossa said placing his pistol back into its holster, his eye's averting to Laura.

"I don't know what you mean" Jack said averting Barbossa's attention back to him.

"Ye fair well do, Jack. She's my ship, you stole it remember."

"I still don't know what you mean" Jack said.

"I'm Capt'n of th' Pearl-"

"No mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Yer not a Capt'n-"

"Yes I bloody well am."

"Ye were Cap'n of the Pearl for two years a'fore the mutiny. Yer no longer a Cap'n anymore yet ye still introduce yerself as Cap'n Jack Sparrow" roared Barbossa.

"He's not a Captain?" Laura asked standing up holding the bedsheets around her body; her eye's growing wide in bewilderment at Jack.

"Is that what he told ye?" Barbossa said grinning at Jack who was swallowing hard.

"Only a Captain can perform a marriage ceremony…. and that means…. I'm not your wife" stammered Laura, her face flushing, reality starting to dawn on her. "This was always your intention wasn't it? You knew, you knew I wouldn't… lay with you unless we were bound and so you lied so you could have your way with me."

"It's not like that, love" Jack tried to explain as he made his way towards her but Laura picked up his cutlass sword and held it towards him.

"Don't touch me" she shouted swinging the weapon aimlessly when Jack lunged forward and effortlessly pulled the sword from her. Laura shrank against the wall as Jack ran at Barbossa who pulled out his sword and the two began to fence. Barbossa went to strike Jack but he was too quick and he leapt over the bed grabbing Laura under the arm. He ran with her through the double set of doors and onto the deck with Barbossa right behind. Laura scrambled under the stairs managing to cover her modesty as Jack led Barbossa on a merry dance around the deck. Her eye's widened when she saw the crew had been tied up around the mast with rope and Barbossa's henchmen had swords held to their throats. An old battered ship had drawn level aside the Pearl with more his men standing on its deck awaiting orders. They were outnumbered. Barbossa struck at Jack again, this time knocking his sword out of his hand and as Jack scrambled after his weapon, Barbossa took the opportunity to gain himself some leverage. Laura let out a scream as a gnarled hand pulled her up onto her feet and held a sword inches from her jugular. Gibbs saw the defeat in Jack's eyes as he dropped his weapon onto the deck and allowed himself to be apprehended by Barbossa's henchman. Laura felt Barbossa's foul breath on her neck as he lowered his sword and pushed her to the ground.

"Take these lily-livered, scurvy dogs to the brig" Barbossa shouted as Laura rushed into Jack's cabin. Her palms were sweating and her heart was hammering in her chest as she pulled on her nightdress. Just as she was lacing up her bodice, the doors flew open and she pushed herself back against the wall as Barbossa strode in.


	9. Stranded

**Stranded**

Barbossa sliced through Laura's bounds that had secured her wrists together and laced a long finger down her cheek.

"Ye sure ye won't reconsider ma offer?" he drawled and Laura recoiled back in disgust. Barbossa narrowed his eyes at her and withdrew his sword from its holster.

"Bring me Jack" Barbossa called and two heavyset pirates dragged a gagged and bound Jack Sparrow before him. This was a like a bad dream. Out in the distance there was a spit of land and Jack knew exactly what Barbossa intended to do. This was Barbossa's signature punishment. He would leave him and the girl stranded. Barbossa removed the gag around Jacks mouth and cut his restraints before shoving him towards Laura, his sword brandished at both of them.

"Off" he roared and Jack swallowed hard, backing into Laura.

"S'ppose you'll be giving me my pistol with one shot" he asked.

"Not this time, Jack. I'll be lettin' ye both starve. Now off with ye! Or I shoot the lady" he roared.

Jack took one last look at his beloved Pearl before grabbing hold of Laura and throwing them both into the water.

* * *

Laura wrung out her wet hair as she stood on the shoreline watching as the Black Pearl grew smaller and smaller on the horizon. Jack felt his heart sink and couldn't believe this was happening to him for the third time. His eye's roamed to Laura who had now dropped herself onto the sand and his spirits lifted slightly. At least he wasn't stuck with a girl who was going to set fire to the rum and hand him over to the navy. Yes, the company was much better this time.

"Jus' you an' me love, eh?" he called out.

"I should've never come back; I should've stayed in Tortuga" she muttered.

"I would've brought ye back to the Pearl, anyhow" Jack said sitting down next to her.

"Except the Pearl wasn't yours. And you didn't marry me. You just took what you wanted and then you would've dumped me in some port. I fooled myself that I could actually trust you, even maybe….maybe love you."

Jack looked down at the white sand, feeling… remorse, something he had only felt once before in his life, after he left Angelica. They sat in silence for several long moments just listening to the lapping of the sea at it came in with the tide.

"Word of advice, darlin'. Don't fall in love me" he said quietly.


	10. Company

**Company**

The night was harsh and Laura tried moving closer to the fire without edging near Jack. They hadn't spoken a word to one another for the rest of the day partly because she refused to speak to him and he had been lugging bits of wood all afternoon. Jack glanced at her as she shifted and he couldn't help but stare at her. In the firelight, the warm glow radiated off her skin, those emerald eyes burning as bright as the flames before them. Her long dark hair was loose and hung in thick waves down her back. Laura saw the dark, predatory look on Jack's face, the same one he wore the night before…. she forced herself to focus on the fire instead.

"Laura" he whispered moving closer to her and she held her ground not taking her eyes off the flames. She could feel his presence right beside her and knew he was there but she did not look.

"How long are we goin' t' keep this up, love?" he asked quietly.

"Until I get off this island" she said bluntly and he laughed softly.

"You wan' me t' say I'm sorry?" he asked playing with her hair, his breath hot on her neck. Yet she did not push him away, she just kept still.

"You're a pirate, sorry isn't in your vocabulary" she hissed.

"I'm sorry" he whispered shifting closer and she felt her walls start to crumble. She wanted so badly to hate him, but it didn't matter how much she told herself she did, it wasn't in her heart. She hated herself for it. She felt herself giving in to him. Again. His fingers lifted back her hair and he placed a kiss on her neck making her shiver.

"I'm sorry" he murmured again and he planted another kiss on her neck slowly wrapping his arm around her waist. She felt her castle fall as his mouth met hers and his tongue pushed urgently into her mouth. She felt herself surrendering to him as his kisses grew more frantic and he started to push her down onto the sand. Suddenly she pushed him back and stood up as Jack lay back in the sand, a grin on his face.

"I know what you're trying to do" she called out and Jack brushed off some sand as he stood up. She took a step back, her jaw clenched as he took a step towards her.

"Curiosity" he breathed, biting on his lower lip.

"You're trying to seduce me" she insisted.

"You want to know what it tastes like" he purred and closed the distance between them. She felt herself start to doubt herself again and he saw that. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into him and he gave her that knowing smile.

"I've already had a taste of you, Jack Sparrow. It won't happen again."


	11. Dead Bodies

**Dead Bodies**

"Jack! Jack! Wake up, please!" The voice sounded frightened. And familiar. Jack felt someone shaking him and his eyes flew open. Laura was beside him, a strange look in her eyes and he sat up, gripping hold of her.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked and she couldn't quite get the words out as she gulped down mouthfuls of air.

"Laura, what is wrong?" he asked more sternly tightening his grip. She pointed down the beach and his eyes followed to where she was pointing. There was something lying on the beach. Or someone…. Jack got up as Laura flopped down, shock riddling throughout her body at what she had discovered. She watched as he sprinted down the shore and stopped as he got near the dying man. Jack swallowed hard. The mass was a man near death, must've been washed up on the beach yet he was not dead yet. The sea wasn't kind. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head and he was covered in blood. He looked to have maybe been a sailor, probably washed overboard and hit the rocks. He was soon to be dead, Jack was certain of it. There was nothing he could do.

"Sorry mate" he said quietly shaking his head.

"Jack Sparrow, I'll be damned" Bootstrap Bills voice said and Jack turned around, almost falling over in fright. This couldn't be happening, what was happening?

"No barnacles" Jack managed to get out rubbing his chin and Bill Turner shook his head, his attention turning to the dying man.

"I've come to take this man to the other side" he said simply.

"Take him, he's nothin' to me" Jack called out. "Wait, I t'ought all this ferryin' dead bodies whathaveyou was yer boys job?"

"It is" Will Turner boomed from above. Jack turned around slowly and a ghost of his past, standing at the helm of 'The Flying Dutchman' in the shallows.

"You forget I can only step on land-"

"Every ten years, of course" Jack finished for him. "William, how have ye been? How's that bonnie wench of yours? Whatsherface?"

"You haven't changed a bit" called out Will and both men shared a mutual grin.

"Captain, it's time" called out Bill and Jack watched as the washed up man opened his eyes as if being born again. He got up with ease and Bill extended his hand.

"You're dead, boy. We have come to help you crossover."

Jack watched as the dead man followed Bill down the shore line before slowly disappearing into thin air. He looked back down the other end of the beach at Laura who was standing up now, watching as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Who is she?" asked Will noticing the other figure down the beach at that moment.

"Will. Couldn't do us a favour, mate?"


	12. The Flying Dutchman

**The Flying Dutchman**

Someone draped a cloak over her shoulders and Laura turned around to see Will Turner standing there. She whispered a thank-you as she wrapped it around herself and Will watched as she sat down on the steps. He sat down beside her and they sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"So you and Jack?" he asked simply and she shook her head.

"As soon as we reach land, it's only me from now on" she muttered.

"Does he know?"

"It doesn't concern him."

"You remind me so much of Elizabeth" he laughed quietly. "She never lets me win."

"Jack told me… your situation. It must be so hard only being able to see her once every ten years" she said turning to him. She saw a sadness fill his eyes as he nodded.

"I had so many plans for us. But you can't predict fate."

"And do you believe this is your fate?" she asked quietly.

"The Flying Dutchman always needs a Captain" he said simply.

"Will" she said, a sudden thought crossing her mind. "Did you ferry across a Captain Telby & a Clara Telby?"

"Captain Telby? Yes…he was with a woman…you knew them?" Will asked, surprise laced in his voice and he watched as a sad smile crossed her lips.

"They're together, thank goodness" she breathed a sigh of relief as a tear slid down her cheek. Will placed a hand on her face, wiping away the tears that fell and she looked to him with a raw vulnerability in those emerald eyes. A shadow fell before them both and Laura looked up to see Jack standing there. There was something off in the way he was looking at Will and she started to feel uneasy.

"Shouldn't you be off playin' Captain, William?" Jack asked an edge in his voice.

Will stood up and narrowed his eyes at Jack, a tension building between the two men. Laura felt it and intercepted herself between them.

"Jack" she whispered pushing him back slightly.

Will clenched his jaw tightly and swallowed hard watching as Laura led Jack away. Both men had gone through a lot together but there was a lot of hostility remaining as well. Both had betrayed and tried to kill one another at one point. There was definitely bad blood still brewing between them.

"What the hell was that?" hissed Laura cornering Jack inside one of the cabins.

"Don't try to be all coy with me, love. Doesn't suit ye" he hissed back.

"What are you talking about?" she shouted.

"You n' Will, you bloody well know what I'm talkin' ab't!"

Laura opened and closed her mouth fighting the urge to slap him. He stood there, his eyes wide and watching her through gritted teeth. She walked over to the window and looked out to the misty ocean feeling defeated.

"We were just…. talking" she said.

"I didn't like it" Jack said quietly pulling her around gently to face him.

"Jack, we were only talking" she whispered.

"I didn't like it" he repeated

* * *

Laura stood on the deck, her mind wandering as she looked out in the mist. She could make out land in the distance and suddenly felt a presence beside her.

"We'll be letting you and Jack out in one of the longboats from here. That's Barataria Bay over there. It's best we don't make port. We don't want to attract some unwanted attention" explained Will.

"Thank you for everything" she said and could see over his shoulder that Jack was standing further down the deck watching them both.

"And what's to become of you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll see where the wind takes me" she teased and he laughed.

"Keep a weather eye open" he smiled.

Jack felt the green-eyed monster stirring inside him again and then noticed the men of 'The Flying Dutchman' had prepared the longboat for them. He strode over towards them both and placed an arm around Laura protectively.

"Our chariot awaits, love" Jack said quietly.


	13. Barataria Bay

**Barataria Bay**

They were losing the light and Laura watched as Jack rowed at an impressive pace towards Barataria Bay. 'The Flying Dutchman' had long disappeared and she felt a tinge of sadness. Never had she imagined her life would've taken the drastic turn it had these last few days. She had been terrified but at the same time, she savoured every moment. Jack was right about one thing, she had a taste for this way of life.

"As soon as we git to land, we'll search for an able crew and git me the Pearl back" he breathed pulling the oars in a determined stride.

"I'm not coming with you Jack" said Laura, an edge in her voice.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, darlin'."

A sudden jolt underneath the boat caused them both to pause and look at one another with wide eyes. Jack lifted the oars out of the water and before Laura could have a chance to speak, the boat violently lurched again. Jack was now on his feet, balancing dangerously as he tried to pinpoint the source of the movement. And that's when a beautiful woman pulled herself up against the boat. Laura let out a scream of surprise and she scrambled backwards knocking Jack down in the process.

"Stay back" seethed Jack pulling up one of the oars and struck the woman. Laura couldn't fathom what was happening in the moment and watched as the woman bared her teeth letting out an inhumane shriek and suddenly a tail flipped out the water as she dived under the boat.

"What the hell was that?" Laura whimpered and saw something she hoped she'd never see in Jack's eyes….fear.

"Mermaid" breathed Jack quietly. Laura opened her mouth in shock as he crouched down and shoved one of the oars in her grasp.

"Row" he yelled and she wasn't even sure she knew how but Jack had already begun. She followed his lead and soon they were moving. A few tense moments passed and suddenly they felt a bump of the boat hitting land. Jack stood up and grabbed Laura around the middle hoisting her up. He threw them both onto the grass as the boat suddenly splintered into several bits as the wrath of the mermaid reached them. Before Laura had a chance to catch her breath, Jack was on his feet pulling her with him and they were both running through the tall-grass until they reached a road. Laura snatched her hand away from Jack, stopping them both.

"This can't be happening" she panted heavily dropping onto the floor.

"It is. We can't stop here, we need to keep movin'," Jack hissed as he tried to pull her up and she batted him away.

"Mermaids…. The Flying Dutchman…bloody pirates. There's no way in hell I'm coming with you, Jack Sparrow" she cursed loudly

"You bloody well are" he called out and picked her up. She tried to struggle but soon gave up. She was visibly in shock and her body submitted in defeat. Everything she had been told wasn't real, she had come face to face in the last few hours. It didn't phase Jack but she realized there was more to his life than piracy and his love for the sea. He had seen things, the impossible and her mind was made up at that moment. She didn't want his life.


	14. Angelica

**Angelica**

Barataria Bay's town was a bustling level of activity, it wasn't that much different from Tortuga, Laura realised as she sat in a dark corner of a tavern called "The Bonny Barataria". It turned out Jack knew quite a few of the locals and had been spending the last hour getting one of them drunk enough so he could steal whatever money they had on their person. The man looked as if he would keel over any moment and Jack took the opportune moment to wink at her. Laura screwed up her face in disgust and turned her attention to the entrance. A man with a big bushy beard strode in followed by a busty young woman. She was very pretty looking with long dark hair and she wore a large hat decorated with a white feather. Some of the men stopped drinking their ale and watched as she took a seat. She removed her hat and placed a sword on the table whispering something to her companion. Jack suddenly stood up, the stool he sat on clattering backwards. He strode towards the strange woman and pulled her up by the arm roughly. Laura froze as he suddenly pushed the woman hard against the wall and kissed her urgently. She felt tears stinging in her eyes and she got up quickly, rushing out of the tavern.

* * *

Jack eased his mouth from Angelica's and a grin spread across his lips as he stared at his old lover. She was as beautiful as ever, those deep brown eyes bearing into him.

"Jack, is this the way you always have to greet me?" she teased and tried to push past him but he pushed her back pinning her against the wall.

"Old habit" he breathed. "Last time I saw you - "

"You left me marooned on an island" Angelica interrupted her voice taking a darker edge. Jack saw the fire burning in her eyes and he tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Pirate" he whispered and she gritted her teeth just before she slapped him.

"What was that for?" he hissed clutching his burning cheek as she pushed past him and strode past back to her table.

"Old habit" she called back to him, sarcasm laced in her voice as she sat back down.

* * *

Dry tears stained her cheeks as Laura walked through the streets of Barataria Bay. She had no idea where she was heading or what she was going to do. She couldn't believe how foolish she had been. Deep down, she had tried to convince herself that she could somehow make it work. But the truth was she couldn't face the facts he had lied to her and used her for his own means. He was a pirate. His display with the woman at the tavern was the final punch to the gut. She didn't mean anything to him; she was just another skirt. He probably had a girlfriend at every port. How could she have been so gullable? She hated Jack, but most of all, she hated herself. An old sign that read "The Barataria Inn" caught her eye and she paused, realising she was on her own now. She needed a place to stay but she had no money. She twisted the ring on her finger and a thought crossed her mind; it had belonged to her mother and it was worth something she was sure of it. She took a deep breath and pulled the ring off as she made her way into the inn. A large stout woman with too much rouge on stood behind the table and she watched with narrowed eyes as Laura approached her.

"Looking for a room, love?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you. I don't have any money but I have this" Laura said quietly producing the ring and placing it on the counter.

"You're not from around here, are you love?" the woman asked, her voice softening as she took in the young woman's appearance. She had clearing been crying and looked as if she could do with a good meal.

"I don't have anywhere to go" Laura whispered.

"Keep the ring love. It's no value to me," said the woman placing her hand on the counter and pushed the ring back to her.

Laura nodded; feeling even more defeated than before and turned to leave. The larger woman felt a stab of sympathy for the young girl and suddenly an idea struck her.

"Lass, wait" she called out. "How about I offer you a room and board and in return you work for me? I could really do with the help."

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you" exclaimed Laura feeling a stab of hope for the first time. The large woman smiled and ushered her into the bar area sitting her down.

"I'm Giselle" she introduced.

Laura nodded a small smile on her face as she shook Giselle's hand. She counted her blessings silently that she had stumbled across such a charitable woman.

"Nicole" Laura introduced herself as. She felt guilty for not disclosing her real name to Giselle but she feared Jack would come looking for her.


	15. Nicole

**Nicole**

Laura lay in the warm bed in her small attic room and stared at the wooden rafters. She had spent the remainder of the evening as her new persona, Nicole and had weaved a story to Giselle that she had been engaged to a blacksmith but he had been killed in a terrible accident. She had no family and had been travelling around, working from place to place, trying to make a new life for herself. She sensed Giselle didn't believe her story but she didn't question her. Her terms of her stay was that she would help with the housekeeping of the inn and run errands, in return she had been provided with a room and three meals a day.

Meanwhile across town, Jack Sparrow stalked the streets of Barataria Bay. He had been for the last few hours searching every backstreet and alleyway. But there was no trace of Laura. He was riddled with worry now; a pretty woman alone in a place like Barataria Bay was like ringing the dinnerbell for a roomful of rats. No doubt she had left because of Angelica and he clenched his fists at how rash he had acted. He couldn't deny his feelings for Angelica; she was like a force of nature. She was fiercely beautiful and he cast his mind back to the many months he had spent with her back in Spain. But he hated being tied down to one place and one day he had had enough. He had left in the middle of the night, leaving Angelica alone in their bed sleeping as he stole a small fishing boat and headed out to sea. Seeing her again was like opening an old wound. That's why he kept leaving her.

* * *

Laura awoke at the crack of dawn and sat up in bed almost forgetting where she was for a moment. She saw that Giselle had provided her with two buckets of hot water and a tin bath to wash. After the luxury of a warm bath, she looked through the small array of dresses that had been laid out on the back of the chair. Giselle had mentioned the dresses had belonged to her daughter who had since left home and got married. Laura tried on the scarlet red dress and winced at herself in the mirror. It was very low cut and tight fitting, something she would have never picked herself. But all the dresses were made up in the same style and she would just have to make do. She tied her hair into a loose plait and made her way downstairs. Giselle was already serving breakfast to some patrons and smiled at Laura as she came in.

"You look lovely lass. Red is very becoming of you" she commented as Laura started preparing some more tea.

"Thanks" Laura smiled hearing the ding of the bell from the counter at the front. She put down the pot and smoothed down her dress as made her way to the counter. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the tart from the night before along with her bearded companion. The man grinned at Laura as she walked behind the table and she noticed he had some gold teeth. Just like Jack.

"I would like two single rooms" Angelica stated and Laura didn't make eye contact as she scribbled down their details in the guestbook. The man took out a few coins from a small string drawn bag and placed it on the counter. Giselle appeared behind them and signaled that she would show them to their rooms. Laura squeezed her eyes shut and dug her fingernails into her hands as she tried to stay calm.

* * *

Jack sat at the docks emptying the last drop of rum down his throat and threw the bottle into the water. He had spent majority of the night looking for the girl and hadn't found her so instead he decided to drown his sorrow with his old friend, rum. He'd lost the Pearl and now he had lost the girl.

"Really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho" he sang quietly without feeling.

He climbed unsteadily to his feet and swayed slightly before making his way back into town. He decided he was going to get even more drunk and perhaps find a wench to ravish. He stopped at "The Barataria Inn" and smiled to himself drunkenly. Giselle owned this place; she'd sure to give him some rum on the house.

Laura was wiping down the bar when she heard the ding of the bell again. Giselle called to her she would tend to it and made her way to the front. A big grin spread across her face when she saw who it was and she rushed over placing a big wet kiss on Jack's lips. He pulled away, wiping his hand with the back of his hand and gave her a wonky grin as she pinched his cheek.

"Jack Sparrow, I knew the wind would blow you back to me one day" she exclaimed.

Laura froze and looked over towards the entrance. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Jack standing there talking with Giselle. She dropped the cloth onto the bar and crept around the back just as both of them entered the bar area.

"Nicole" called out Giselle and Laura cursed silently as she heard the sound of heels approaching. Jack sat down at one of the tables, taking off his hat as Giselle disappeared around the back.

"Nicole, there you are. There's someone I want you to meet."

Laura opened her mouth to protest but Giselle wrapped her hand around her arm and lead her to around the corner. Jack sat examining his fingernails when a flash of red of thrust infront of him and he sobered up immediately at the sight before him. He stood up his mouth opening and closing as Laura wavered slightly on the spot. Giselle was rambling on about a girl called Nicole but he wasn't listening. Relief was quickly replaced with lust at the sight of her. He didn't know where she got the dress from but he liked it. Laura suddenly bolted and picked up her skirt as she rushed past him and out the front entrance onto the street. Giselle raised her eyebrows as Jack shoved his hat back on his head and gave chase after her. As he pushed through the swing door, he slammed straight into Angelica.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled and he held up both hands to her.

"Not now, Angelica" he yelled.

Angelica cursed colourfully in Spanish and followed him as he ran out onto the street. Laura's dress was far too heavy and it was slowing her down. One thing Jack Sparrow was very good at was running; he'd had to do it most of his life. Angelica was very good at running also, something she had learnt from Jack. Suddenly she came to a stop as Jack grabbed hold of the girl that had served her earlier in the inn.

"Laura, stop bloody struggling" Jack hissed through gritted teeth as he pulled her around to face him. Angelica approached warily behind them both when the girl slapped him hard across the face and she almost laughed out loud.

"I did deserve that" he said quietly and Laura nodded.

"Why don't you just…bugger off?" she yelled.

"Yes Jack. Why don't you?" Angelica called.

"Oh so you're both gangin' up on me now" Jack shouted rubbing his cheek.

"Take your harlot and leave me alone, Jack" seethed Laura and picked up her dress, marching past them both.

"Harlot? I'm no harlot, little girl" Angelica shouted tearing after Laura. "By the look of you, I would've sworn you were the whore."

Jack dragged Angelica backwards just as Laura tore around, fury in her eyes. He hoped this was some strange nightmare and Gibbs would be pinching him now to wake him up. But it wasn't. Jack signaled for Angelica to wait and turned to Laura.

"Just let me explain love. Not here though. Please" he pleaded with her.


	16. Revelations

**Revelations**

Laura drummed her fingers off the wooden table glancing at Angelica who was sitting a few tables down talking intently to Jack. She turned her head away wondering what the hell she was doing here. Jack had pleaded with her that all he wanted to do was explain his actions and she let him in. Instead he had taken both her and Angelica into the inn and sat her down telling her he would be right back. Almost an hour had passed now and all he had done was talk with his tart.

_He's playing me like a fool. That's it, I'm leaving._

Her chair scraped loudly as she stood up causing both Angelica and Jack to stop talking and look in her direction. She shook her head at him and left the room. Jack sprang to his feet and followed her out into the reception area as she stopped at the foot of the stairs. Laura squeezed her eyes shut, biting down on her lower lip as she tried to keep her composure. It didn't matter how much she wanted to cry, she would not allow herself to especially not in front of Jack.

"Love" he began softly and Laura took a deep breath before turning to face him.

"Don't call me that, Jack" she said quietly and sat down on the stairs. Jack felt his heart sink a little at the hurt she was trying so desperately trying to hide in her eyes. He sat down beside her and tried to take her hand but she pulled away. Clearly this wasn't going to be easy. He'd have to do this the delicate way.

"I'm sorry ab't Angelica, love" he whispered.

"Who is she?" asked Laura and Jack swallowed hard.

"Do you know what vexes all men, love? A woman. Angelica jus' happens t' be that one woman that vexes me" he began when he was interrupted.

"I was a novice in a Spanish convent, ready to take my vows when I met Jack. He was charming, pursued me for days and I fell madly in love with him. He vowed to marry me but one night after many months together; he left and never came back. What vexes all women? Men like Jack. We fall in love with them, and in return, they corrupt us" Angelica said leaning against the door frame. Jack cast a look of sheer contempt and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"So I'm not the first, am I? You are despicable Jack Sparrow, I wish I had never laid eyes on you!" seethed Laura standing up. Jack watched helplessly as she ran up the stairs and he stood up, anger pulsing through him as he faced Angelica.

"I just told her the truth, Jack. I wish someone had been there to warn me before I got involved with you," she said smugly.

"I bloody wish someone had been there to warn me ab't you" retaliated Jack. "Stay away from me and bloody stay away from her."

"Give it up, Jack Sparrow" Angelica raged as he climbed the stairs after Laura.

* * *

Laura heard the door creak open and knew it was him even before she turned around.

"Go and find a crew, Jack. Go and find the Pearl. Just leave me be."

"No, love. I won't. I'm not leavin' without ye. If I have to fight for ye, I will."

Laura felt her heart race a little as she looked at Jack standing in the doorway, his dark eyes telling her he was deadly serious. She watched as he approached her slowly, his intense gaze unflinching as he closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against him and paused as his eyes searched hers for any traces of doubt. But he couldn't find any and with that, his mouth was on hers. Her lips resisted at first and then he felt them melt into his. Jack let his instincts take over and suddenly Laura felt her legs been pulled up as he carried her over to the bed. She felt herself letting go of everything as his hands worked over her and she pulled off his jacket running her hands to the edges of his shirt. He frantically pushed her down on the bed and kissed her urgently as they pulled off the remnants of their clothing. He wanted her so badly and he could feel her wanting him as he lowered his weight and started to enter her. She let out a moan as he grinded into her and Jack grabbed her hips to push deeper inside her. Jack let himself be lost in the moment and afterwards as she lay with her head on his chest, he vowed there was no way in hell he was letting her go.


End file.
